


50 Creative Writing Prompts

by Nhuy



Series: Light and Darkness [2]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will sail this ship myself if I have to, Mostly unedited because I kinda wrote these at two am, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhuy/pseuds/Nhuy
Summary: This is the result of me procrastinating. Every chapter will consist of 10 prompts, with each prompt having a sentence fit with the specified word.  The list will be updated as more chapters are added.1. Fire2. Aesthetic3. Adoption4. Dive5. Growth6. Headache7. Cathedral8. Sky9. Familiarity10. PropositionWarning: This fic is terribly riddled with errors so please proceed with caution.





	1. One to Ten

**Fire**

  
Alice’s hair is like a burning pyre in the setting sun with its streaks of red and orange, blazing and burning just like a fire; and Fabia is willing to burn along with her passion.

  
**Aesthetic**

  
They maybe are opposites, what's with their hair and and eyes and personalities, but one of the things that binds Fabia and Alice together is the fact that they share almost the same aesthetic for clothing.

  
**Adoption**

  
_One day,_ Alice had said _, we will be married with a house, a kid, a backyard and a dog, and I can't wait until that time_ ; but deep inside Fabia knew that while her most beloved’s fantasy couldn't come true, they both knew it- their responsibilities wouldn't allow it, they could still dream, and who to say dream can't come true?

  
**Dive**

  
The first time Fabia went diving with her girlfriend she inelegantly fell into the water, flailed like an idiot and then proceeded to nearly cough her intestines out, Alice tactfully refrained from laughing and fussed over the High Queen like a mother hen with Fabia vowed angrily to the waves that _I will show you who's the boss_ ; a year later she once again went diving, but this time she was a mermaid, entirely at home in the rolling waves and leaving her adoring girlfriend breathless and proud.

  
**Growth**

  
The advice Serena gave her on one humid night still followed Fabia until years later, when she was old and her face was lined with happiness, became one of her most prized principle: _Love is a fleeting feeling, and true love will not come to fruition without effort and growth from both sides; be respectful to your partner and grow with them, only then will you truly be happy._

  
**Headache**

  
Aspirins and Panadol are now a constant on Alice’s workplace, the pressure sometimes becomes too much, leading to splitting headache; Fabia understands, more than anyone else, the sweet relief only the drugs could bring to soothe it and she never remarks on it; everyone have their vices, after all.

  
**Cathedral**

 The day of Julie’s wedding was a joyous day, full of flowers and confetti; but to Fabia the real joy she knew was when Alice gave her the necklace on her neck, softly muttered to her _that necklace was my mother’s, and with it I promise you that I will love you until you are sick of me_ , the cathedral’s grand bell became an unforgettable background noise.

  
**Sky**

  
Alice dearly loves Fabia’s hair- human form or Neathian form- because it reminds her of the night sky, deep blue and shiny, especially if she is under a snowy sky; the landing snowflakes lend her Queen an almost ethereal shine.

  
**Familiarity**

  
It only took Fabia three mindblowing orgasms to become fully acquaint with Alice’s body, two hours of cuddling to decide that she wanted to marry this portable heater, and one night to hope for their familiarity to be with her forever.

  
**Proposition**

  
They proposed to eachother at the same time, on the same day, unprompted and unknowing of the other’s plan; Fabia liked to think that was a sign that they belong together; Alice on the other hand just cried everytime someone brought up their kinda-botched proposals- especially when she was drunk, the Queen just assumed her fiancé thought the same as her (she was correct, of course).


	2. Eleven to Twenty

**Punch**

Sometimes all Fabia wanted to do was to punch the men who was ogling Alice in their faces and maybe break their jaws too, but she couldn't legally punch anyone’s light out of course, so she started teaching her beloved the way to throw a proper punch in hope that Alice herself would knock their teeth out should those men bother her enough; and the day Alice called her to announce  _ I had knocked someone's teeth out today, properly of course,  _ Fabia couldn't stop laughing an hour straight.

**Exercise**

Fabia's most guilty pleasure is watching her girlfriend exercise: minor weight lifting, running, practicing throwing a proper punch- seeing Alice sweaty and tired excites her to no end; so it's not a big surprise that the first time they had sex Fabia literally fucked her lights out just to see the contented-and-exhausted look on that heartbreaking face.

** Seniority **

Most people forget that Fabia is only one year younger than she is, yet between the two of them Fabia is the one with more responsibilities- they never stop to consider the terrible weight on those dedicated shoulders and always expect the- no,  _ her High Queen _ to be at their beck and call, pushing more and more demands on that young woman- and Alice hates them all, even if it's a small amount, for every exhausted line on the youthful face; but most of all, she hates herself for her uselessness in helping her beloved, never brave nor resilient enough to stand beside her most precious one.

**Misunderstanding**

One of their biggest points of misunderstanding is communication, with Fabia and Alice’s vastly different ways of communicating their intentions; for example last weekend was Alice's birthday with Fabia had layed herself up on the scientist’s blanket- naked like the day she was born, and Alice had walked in, taken one look and promptly turned around, blushing like a tomato while also done absolutely nothing to the inviting woman on the bed, despite the clearly seductive invitation; Fabia would never admit to having her ego wounded of course, and later the Queen found out that Alice actually did not understand the implications behind her supposed birthday present- she merely thought that Fabia was changing and fell down the sheets- which was ridiculous because  _ the High Queen never falls, especially when she is trying to jump someone. _

 

(Fabia vowed to make her intention clearer, short of spell it out for the oblivious woman, and the only time she behaved passive-aggressive regarding her desires  _ Alice fucking Gehabich understood it _ , not only that but  _ she actually was eager to have sex!-  _ and Fabia just… gave up.)

** Cry **

Alice found Fabia trying and failing to hold back her tears absolutely adorable, with her nose more pinkish than usual and her eyes shining brighter than droplets of water in the sun; on the other hand Fabia found no amusement in nearly crying because of some movies and _who the fuck makes movie about dogs anyway?!_

**Morality**

Alice never trusts her moral compass- having a dark entity invaded her mind once- but she always believes in Fabia's; afterall, a Queen is responsible for not only her life but her people too and thus have to be able to make morally conscious decisions, bringing in the best results for everyone- and Fabia is the best one Neathia has seen in years, fair and square in her dealings, even if sometimes those dealings have to be on the less morally right side.

**Coat**

Fabia loves Alice, loves everything about her- from her hair to her voice to her clothes, everything new delights the Queen; but that one coat- old and faded, is her favorite: the soft and worn lavender fabric holds Alice's unique scent- a curious mix of falling snow and rolling grasses on a sunny plain- while can't be the real flesh and blood human, still manage to lull Fabia to sleep.

**Motorbike**

When asked how she knew to ride a motorcycle, Alice just simply said  _ Shun _ ; however Fabia when asked the same would go into the most in-depth lecture about terrifying two-wheel death traps and reckless edgelords with perchance for suicidal tricks.

 

(It should be noted that Fabia never said anything about not knowing how to ride a bike nor hating it.)

**Go**

_ Green means go _ , and Alice will always be weak to the pleading she sees in those expressive, clear emerald eyes; she will always give in and kiss Fabia on the lips, to reassure that  _ don't worry, I will not let you wait for long _ before go down and invite herself to the feast.

 

Afterall,  _ green does really mean go. _

**Blankets**

Last Wednesday was Laundry Day- Alice even circled and capitalized the words- that meant every single piece of drapes, curtains and beddings would be thrown into the washing machine with Alice and Fabia running and folding the dried ones regularly; it was hard work, certainly, but as long as they did it together then all would be alright.

  
(And Fabia had wanted to marry Alice a while now, but seeing her laughing and blushing while Fabia put on her most high-and-mighty demeanor with a blanket wrapped around her shoulder, sprouting the cheesiest pickup lines really cemented her resolve and belief that  _ yes, they do belong together. _ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please notify me because I'm sure that this one has more errors than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been procrastinated for nearly a whole year, and this is the result: a multi chapters (not really) fic! 
> 
> Any error is mine as English is not my mother tongue, leave a comment when you see a mistake and I will fix it. Also I really appreciate constructive criticism, so please tell me if you see something that can be improved.


End file.
